In a NAND type flash memory, a discharge operation for bit lines is performed through a sense amplifier circuit when a read operation or the like is ended. When parasitic capacitance or sheet resistance of the bit lines is increased according to miniaturization of memory cells, a discharge time in the discharge operation is increased.